


Dragons n Pirates, Both After Gold

by its7am



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: a self insert story but with a dragon, also i'm on my phone so updates are gonna be sparse, will update as i add to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its7am/pseuds/its7am
Summary: I had a draft on a small notepad but one of my siblings threw it away so this is me trying to piece together what I hope I had on that tiny thing. This starts in the Scotland chapter in Uncharted 4 (I don't know if I'm going to continue it), and the bros find a tiny dragon in the initial grave-crypt they enter. The feathery wyvern kinda understands what they're saying but wants to be difficult.Important: This is gonna be bits and pieces of the story as I think of it! It's self indulgent but instead of a person I'm doing a dragon bc I love them. I'll add tags as needed.





	Dragons n Pirates, Both After Gold

The small wyvern hops and flies and runs between the surfaces in the catacomb. It had been sleeping soundly, curled up in a makeshift nest, until it heard the approaching rattle and rumble of footsteps and equipment above. The noise had long since faded, but the excitement endured. New recruits for Libertalia! More people to guide to paradise! The wyvern was ecstatic that finally, after such a long time, peoples' interest in Paradise had returned.


End file.
